


Spider Hunting

by 4spir3_2_Writ3



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ana Kravinoff is very conflicted, And a little bit of, F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter and Ana are both over 18, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tension, What kind of tension?, actually, also smut, at the end, it gets a little steamy, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4spir3_2_Writ3/pseuds/4spir3_2_Writ3
Summary: For once, Peter Parker gets his prey.The hunter, is the hunted.-----Crossposted to Wattpad in my Guilty Pleasure Oneshots book, just thought it'd get more appreciation here.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Ana Kravinoff
Kudos: 3





	Spider Hunting

It had been a little over a year after Kraven The Hunter died after an attack from the Vermin.

But to Peter Parker, it was a memory as vivid as the first time he ever swung a webshooter. The sight of The Vermin's claws digging into someone he'd tried to save and turn so many times had dug into his psyche, and it gave him a new desperation to save people, along with a new person whom he was to pay his dues to. 

Ana Kravinoff, who was Kraven's now orphaned daughter. Peter had no idea she existed before Kraven had made him swear to protect her moments before his death. It had been 3 years after the hunter's death, and even so, the wound still seemed to cut deep into the young woman, with the fact that she absolutely despised his guts and blamed him for her father's death.

In all honesty, he blamed himself as well. But, that was a normality in Peter Parker's mindset, always feeling responsible for the bad happenings of others around him. As he felt like danger magnetized itself to him, and with it, trouble to those he held close would always come.

Sometimes he wished it wasn't like how it was, but it was reality, he knew, and everyone else in the world knew that he was The Amazing Spider-Man, and he needed to hold himself to that regard. That was what Tony taught him, and that was what he was going to do. So, as he swung around New York, carefree as a feather, he zeroed in on a certain window, running on the windows of The Sherry Netherland, making his way up to the uppermost penthouse, which he had Harley Keener buy for him for the sake of having Ana have a comfortable home.

She thought he was gratuitous. He thought she deserved the world, she also thought he was crazy, to which he agreed to some extent. Of course he was crazy, he was Spider-Man.

He made his way up to the young woman's home. She'd been staying there for a little bit less than three years. It was decently customized with a little bit of Kraven flair, but with a woman's touch and her own personality. Namely yellow. For some reason Ana liked yellow.

Peter crawled his way into the terrace, giving an attempt at opening the door with his own key, as sometimes he liked to come over and relax, because he still had his own apartment in Queens, a little father away from Aunt May's, and shittier, as he wanted to get by with his own money and not Tony's. But the penthouse was listed under his name, because Ana was still 16 when he had Harley buy the home, which took little to no bargaining, after all, he and Harley shared the same sentiment for lost parents.

He found the door actually already unlocked, possibly because of Ana knowing that he had a tendency to come and rest himself without being crowded by people, he felt a little joy inside knowing that she cared, even just a little bit.

Of course she did, the male had given her a stable home and comfort that she'd never had in her life. Ana Kravinoff, while still a little angry and angsty at the fact that he was there when her father died, was thankful for Peter, she didn't exactly want to go back to Russia, nor see her abusive mother again. She'd done nothing but turn her into a weapon, and so did her father. All she wanted was to have a life of her own, and, to her surprise, her father's nemesis and biggest prey, gave her that.

Still, right now in her life, she found herself at the study of her very spacious penthouse home, which she still thought was too big and very much uncalled for, but at the same time, it felt a little bit good that Peter cared that much for her, even with their short time of knowing each other.

She was even more thankful that he didn't abandon her after she had turned eighteen, which was definitely something her mother, or even her father would have done with their 'survival of the fittest' attitude. 

Ana didn't notice Peter stroll into the study, as with the webhead's dexterity, he was basically so light and smooth on his feet that if he wasn't visible, he'd be imperceptible, it was one of the reasons why he always escaped her father. His insane dexterity and innate sense to feel danger was an incredible thing to have, but he used it for things like sneaking into her apartment and picking up pizza while swinging most of the time. Disappointing.

"Y'know... I get living comfortably, but you're basically half naked in that camisole." Peter commented all of a sudden, which made Ana flinch, as she looked over at the male, instinctively getting into a battle stance.

Ana furrowed her brows at the male's sudden appearance, taking a moment to process his comment before covering herself with one of her fur coats, before giving Peter a glare, "You can't just stroll in out of nowhere like that, I could be changing or something."

Peter gave a shrug upon the little possibility as he took off his mask, placing it on her study table, which held her laptop and her phone. Seeing as it was her gap year, she had a lot of time for herself, and she was home most of the time, seeing as the r/heromemes page was currently showing on her desktop.

"You browse Reddit? At this day and age?" Peter raised a brow at Ana, whomst scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You don't have a girlfriend? At this day and age?" Ana fired back, making the male stammer for a moment at the sudden comeback. 

Peter did not see that coming, straight to the lovelife like the merciless hunter that she was. "I liked you better when you had an accent and struggled with English."

Ana shook her head at the vivid memories of her not being able to comprehend what Peter was saying, feeling a little bit of embarrassment run through her. 

"I remember when you thought that a dil-"

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop." Ana cut Peter short by pouncing on him, knocking him onto the floor and covering his very, very stupid mouth with her hands, "If you lick my hands, I swear to Mother Russia, I will slap you like no woman has before."

Peter said nothing, as he had his hand firmly on Ana's ankle, he gave said ankle a firm tug with his super-strength, and with a small struggle, wound up on top of Ana, "If you're threatening someone, make sure they don't have super strength, or make sure you do." He advised, before the young woman went a little feral, like the predator that was inside her, she pounced on the impasse and wrapped both feet around one of Peter's arms, attempting an armbar that was deadly serious.

Problem was, Ana was trained in Krav Maga, she was trained to handle prey and other normal people, and Peter Parker was no normal man. So, even with her tenacity, the now fully matured webhead, with his now more amplified strength just overpowered Ana and carried her to the living room of her home, "You're good, but I'm not the same wimp I was when I found you." Peter muttered, happy with himself and his fully grown powers.

"You're still a fucking pushover though." Ana replied, before Peter slammed him onto the soft cushions of the couch, earning a small yelp from her.

"I prefer the word 'softie'." Peter simply remarked, shaking his head a little, "But... yeah, I guess."

"You were better with the Venom symbiote on. Why don't you use it again?" Ana asked, furrowing her brows.

"No, no, no." Peter shook his head, a little bit panicked at the suggestion. He had to don Venom because it was the only way to effectively defeat Carnage without either him or Eddie dying. "I am not going in that deathtrap again, I prefer not being constantly on edge and borderline."

"Oh please, at least then you had the courage to speak your mind." Ana shook her head, sitting up straight in the very comfortable cushions.

"I still have the courage to speak my mind, I just prefer being polite." Peter crossed his arms.

"Polite my ass, I can smell your social anxiety from here." The young woman shot back.

"Those are my spider pheromones, thank you very much." The webhead added.

"Gross, Pete." Ana internally cringed, as she scooted away, "God, I've seen so many fangirls saying that you probably have pheromones. Now I really can't forget about that."

"Fangirls? What fangirls?" Peter furrowed his brows at the comment, of course he wouldn't know, he was too wrapped up in the hero stuff that he completely forgot that he was a public figure.

"Peter, there's like a dozen subreddits dedicated to you, and a Tumblr page, and fanfictions. You're like... the ideal teen dream. You have this tenacity, you're good looking and you have pheromones that feeds into their sick A/B/O shit." Ana scoffed, looking up at him.

"Wait, you think I'm good looking?" Peter quickly asked, going straight for the beeline question that left Ana stammering.

"O-out of everything I said, you ask a question about that?" Ana huffed as Peter hid a smirk that threatened to form in his face, she'd always been so easy to rile up.

"Okay, okay... why exactly do you know that I have a dozen subreddits and multiple fanfiction?" Peter fired straight at her, as the young woman fumed with embarassment.

Every time, every damn time, he'd have her like this, Ana didn't know how, not why, maybe it was the pheromones, maybe it was just how he was. But she'd always have a fascination about the male, a little something that drew her closer to him more than any other person had before.

"Why don't you just go into the room where you stored your clothes and put on something that's not a skin-tight onesie. It's heroic in the Battlefield, it's a little bit creepy in here." Ana quickly changed the subject, making Peter raise a brow before complying like the pushover he was.

\-----

Peter was in a pickle, well, not really, the problem was the fact that he was having trouble finding a T-shirt that he liked, after all, the clothes stash wasn't something he cared about that much. It was just when he needed a change of clothes after a battle when he was delirious. He never realized he placed all his shitty shirts in it. But then again, he did a lot of things unconsciously. 

Speaking of unconsciously, Ana had quite enough of waiting for Peter, as he'd literally taken 30 whole minutes to make up his mind about a single goddamn shirt. Her patience had just about enough, so, she opened the door.

"You about done yet?" The woman raised a brow, as her eyes instantly gravitated to the man's absolutely tip-top chiseled body. He wasn't as large as the other heroes, but what he lacked in bulk, oh man did he make up for in definition. All the hero work and maturing had chiseled his physique into a work of art. And, even for Ana, it was goddamn impressive. 

She'd never gotten a good look of him bare since the suit always hid the merchandise, but now, she totally understood the conversations of how he probably had killer abs with all the core practice, and the outline of the v-line that he had, holy crap, it almost made her gape.

Peter, being actually sentient, caught wind of Ana leering at him, as he took a little bit of time to grab a plain white shirt, after being ushered to hurry up by the woman. He took a glance over at the female and smiled, "Y'know... I think I probably know exactly why you go into those subreddits." 

The comment made Ana jolt back into reality, as before she knew it, Peter had placed on a shirt. She realized what she was doing and crossed her arms before leaning on the door frame, "I-I don't know what you're talking about... I go into lots of subreddits. I'm on my gap year, I have all the damn free time in the world."

"Is that so?" The web-slinger raised a brow, sauntering over to the door, leaning his forearms on the door frame over Ana's head, he wasn't exactly the tallest at 5'11, but he still towered over Ana, who stayed 5'4 throughout her adolescence.

Ana blinked in disbelief at the sudden developments, the embarrassment caught up to her and she found herself blushing, hot and bothered beyond belief as she looked down, to the side, every which way but up. She tried to keep her composure, until;

"Look me in the eyes, and say that you were just fucking around."

Oh man, the gruff quality in his usually friendly and joking voice left her breathless, and as she looked up straight into Peter's alluringly piercing dark brown eyed gaze, she felt her heart skip a beat.

It wasn't the pheromones, nor the fact she was thankful.

There was a fine line between love and hate, and... as it turned out.

She loved him.

And with that realization, she watched Peter lean his head in a little, as their lips gently collided. Peter took the lead, as Ana's bottom lip quaked. He leaned down further, wanting to taste even more of her. He didn't want a damn sliver, he wanted her whole being.

The heat of Peter's arms made it's way down to Ana's waist, as the male pulled her closer. He was gentle in his approach, but damn did he melt the woman down to her core. She was rendered weak at the knees for the first time in her life. As the heat between them turned up, so did Peter's hunger, as her delicate lips parted with the male's fiery ones, their hot breaths met, as Ana's innocent eyes met with Peter's lustful ones. 

In an instant, the man's lips crashed onto hers once more, his fervent little noises along with Ana's soft whimpers filled the room. His strong arms lifted her up and her limp legs instinctively wrapped around him. Their lips parted for breath, and met again, they exchanged fervent, yet gentle collisions, Ana presented an innocent need for Peter, which his intimate luscious desire reciprocated in spades, leaving the female in toe curling delight.

Peter, without hesitation, took Ana to the master bedroom, he took joy in seeing Ana bite her lip, both in exhilaration and anxious thrill, He placed her down on the mattress, taking a moment to hear her delicate gasping, before taking off his shirt. He couldn't contain himself enough as he basically pounced on Ana, giving her the prey treatment that she had put him under multiple time.

His demanding little growls unmade Ana's psyche, as his fingers scorched a trail upon her sensitive and supple skin, earning a few hot gasps from the inexperienced female. Peter drew a long mewl from the woman by trailing a few fingers on her plump and tender breasts, his sensual touch, ever so gentle and thorough drove the young huntress crazy.

Eager, Ana took off her camisole, and helped Peter pry her shorts off, leaving them both half naked. Their desire seared into one another as their bare skin made contact with each other.

Ana was left mewling once more as Peter tentatively trailed small kisses down to her breasts, unclasping and undoing her undergarments as he did so, leaving Ana completely bare at his Mercy.

Still, he knew well enough that while she wasn't delicate at the slightest, this was still her first time. And his size would hurt without warming her up, even with how desperate he was to feel him inside her. Peter wanted her to have the best experience possible, and most importantly, he wanted to feel worthy of taking her innocence.

So, as his desire-filled gaze met with her eager, yet nervous expression, his gentle touch met the undefiled heart of her femininity, he trailed, slow, and careful touches across her sensitive folds, earning small, scorching gasps from Ana, before gently pressing his finger into her entrance.

A carnal moan made its way out of Ana's mouth, the burning need of having something inside her womanhood fulfilled, along with it being with a man she loved was overwhelming, and with the experience the man possessed, he expertly weaved his thumb to her little love button, pressing gentle rubs and delicate caresses that drove her crazy.

In an instant, a thumb became his left index finger, as he used his right hand to insert yet another finger, making little caresses and motions inside of her while he carefully stimulated her clit.

With the addition of a little more time, Ana found the feeling to be too much, and without warning, let out a deep moan, as her insides began to feel slicker, more moist, and searing hot. Peter heard the female let out a few laboured gasps before seeing her head drop down on the pillow, panting softly.

With Ana left breathless, Peter postured up and began impatiently unbuckling his belt, letting out half-growl pants as he slipped his pants off, along with his boxers.

Ana took a moment to collect herself from the bliss, eyes widening as she looked up from her little trance, having a good, long look at Peter's erection. Damn, was it way more than what she bargained for.

Peter heaved a small sigh as he positioned himself on top of a waiting Ana, they went wordless, but as their eyes met, they both knew exactly what to do. So, as the young woman placed a gentle caress on the male's cheek, he lifted her legs up onto his shoulders, before slowly, and finally, pushing his manhood into her entrance.

Ana, who had been fully warmed up, felt absolute euphoria at the feeling of her lover finally filling the burning need inside of her, shown by the loud moan that escaped her vocal cords.

Peter controlled himself from delving too far deep and hurting her, as he settled for a moment, waiting to feel her relax her pelvic floor and her insides to not clench so damn hard. Once she did, he made slow, delicate movements, preventing himself from going full-on rough.

As more time went on, the passion of their lovemaking increased, with Peter speeding up her pace, and Ana relaxing more and more, they both began to enjoy themselves, as their fervent noises increased, they began to meld into one another. They exchanged moans of pleasure and smiles for one another, until the time came when Peter experimented and delved his length a little bit deeper with his spidey-sense. With it, the nature of the position Peter set them in became apparent.

Ana's narrowed essence and Peter's incredible size made for a climax of epic proportions, as with the building of the knot in the female's pits, came the surprising hit of a certain sensitive spot on the inside, which, in an instant, untangled said knot and sent the female to ecstasy.

Peter gave Ana the chance to ride out her orgasm by doing the exact same thing, understanding that when he'd found a good spot, there was no need to go any faster, nor any more intense. He kept going, to the female's delight, as her desperate and feverish moans increased in their numbers.

Still, even with all the stamina and pelvic control he had, he still had to release, and after a good minute of keeping up with the rhythm, he felt his member throb inside of her, and so did she.

Ana, even with her seeming drunk on pleasure, recognized his need. She tried to control her moans and grip the sheets as she spoke just one word.

"Inside."

The one word, with how desperate, needy and intimate it sounded, left a lingering desire in his head that he was happy to oblige with, so, as he kept his composure, and his rhythm, he felt yet another throb. Which earned a small groan, signifying how close he was.

Ana feverishly gasped, mewled and moaned, as he kept up the addictive rhythm, feeling the impending feeling of yet another high come, as his came closer.

They took one look at each other, and after a few more euphoric thrusts, they closed in their gap and ended with a thrust, and a kiss, as they both miraculously came at the same time.

The lovemaking left them breathless and tired, but oh so happy, as Peter flipped their positions around, letting Ana rest her tired body on top of his.

Once they both regained their bearings. The pair looked at each other, exchanging a chuckle as Peter gently brushed a loose strand of Ana's hair.

"Now that was way better than hunting trophies in Reddit." Peter remarked, which earned a bright smile from Ana, whom looked very tired, "Guess you're not putting my head on a wall now."

"No... no... I don't hang up trophies." Ana muttered softly, trailing a finger across Peter's chest, "I cherish them."

"I love you."

"I really fucking hate to say this... but goddamn it... I love you too."

*****


End file.
